


Muggle Magic

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Must Fuck Weekend [3]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Dirty Talk, F/F, Light Dom/sub, Mildly Dubious Consent, Sex Toys, Sub!Freddie, Sub!Roger, They are lesbians, fem!queen, sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24221533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Regina accidentally drinks a fertility potion and also manages to effect her girlfriend Melina. The other two have to look after them.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: Must Fuck Weekend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746739
Comments: 5
Kudos: 36
Collections: Queen Must Fuck Weekend





	Muggle Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tikini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tikini/gifts).



> This is for my sweet co-host Tikini because I know you love poly!queen and we were both harry potter au idiots hahaha. Have a good one everyone

"Jo?"

"Hm."

"Johanna? Hey Jo?" 

"Mm no," 

First Johanna thinks she is dreaming the hand on her shoulder disrupting the pleasant scene before her. She is a lucid dreamer, manipulator of the imagination. First she is on a beach with her toes in the sand and the wind in her hair. Regina and Melina are dancing in the water bare chested. She knows she is no longer dreaming because Brianna is supposed to be getting them ice cream from the truck parked across the beach, not shaking Johanna out of her fantasies.

"Psst, Jo, please wake up now."

The water swallows up Melina and Regina in a single wave that tickles Johannas toes. 

She turns around to see Brianna dropped the ice cream, a frown on her delicate face and suddenly the sun is gone and the next breath Johanna takes doesn't taste like the salt of the sea, but the comfort of her bedroom. 

There is a hand on a shoulder, knobby and hesitant, Brianna.

Johanna rolls over to hide under the duvet. Last time Brianna woke her up at this hour was to inform her of the absolutely fascinating spider she found in the girls bathroom.

Not again.

"Jo you have to wake up, I did something stupid. Or, well, Regina did."

Johanna manages to pull herself out of her sleepy haze to swat her arm at Brianna, who now has a knee on her mattress and is not moving to leave.

"Tomorrow." She says solemnly, managing to hit either Briannas arm or thigh, she can't tell. "Not now."

"I made a Thestral fertility potion to practice for class and—"

"Reg?" 

Melina's melodic voice is followed by the switch of the lamp, now flooding the room with warm light. 

An awfully familiar moan is followed by the rustling of the sheets. 

"What are you two doing here, dears? It's— 3 in the morning." 

"Regina drank some of my fertility potion."

"Fertility potion? What in Merlins beard are you doing with fertility potions— Darling get off of me." 

Johanna peaks up from under the duvet in time to witness Regina pressing a sloppy kiss to Melinas sleep slack lips. She has crawled in bed with the older girl and trapped her in a hug. 

Brianna scrambles across Johanna— crushing her foot with her knee to get to Melina, yelling, "Regina no!" 

She is entirely too late when she wraps her arms around Reginas waist to hail her off Melina. Her hair has fallen over her pink flushed face. She's giggling drunkenly and making grabby hands at Melina. 

"Fuck." Brianna struggles. "She might have infected you."

" _Infected_ me?" 

Melina scrambles for the glass of water next to her bed and finishes it in one gulp. 

Johanna pushes the duvet down to her waist. The light is entirely too bright and she rubs at her left eye to get the sleep out of her gaze. She looks at Brianna who is standing in the small space between Johanna and Melinas beds, wrestling a potentially drunk Regina against her chest. 

"Infected her with what?" 

"The Thestral fertility potion damnit." Brianna exasperates.

That makes no sense. "What is Regina doing with your Thestral fertilizer?" 

"I was practicing for my exam tomorrow, but I left it on Regs bedside table. She might have thought it was a glass of water or—"

"Those portions are made for horses Brianna!" 

"She didn't have all of it!" 

Regina finally manages to fight herself free and dives back into bed with Melina. Who had been waiting with her arms wide open. 

Johanna watches Regina claw at Melinas thin camisole. Placing heated kisses under her jaw. 

Melina sits up against the headboard and wraps her arms around Reginas waist. 

They are both practically naked. Regina in her tiny shorts and nonexistent white top, Melina in her panties and see through camisole. 

Johanna licks her lips. 

"She woke me up ten minutes ago saying her tongue tasted funny, then she started to hump my leg." 

"And you thought bringing her here was a good idea, why?" Johanna asks, as if she isn't thoroughly enjoying the show. Reginas hands travel up underneath Melinas shirt. Squeezing her breasts with a content sigh against her neck.

Brianna swallows thickly and adjust her underwear underneath her blue sleeping gown. 

"I thought you'd know how to help."

"I thought Ravenclaws were so smart and independent."

Brianna turns to her and raises an eyebrow at the challenge in Johannas voice. Her cheeks are flushed pink now too, but there is no fertility potion to blame. "She's can be a handful." 

"Oh I know."

All thoughts of sleep have melted away. Johanna kicks off the duvet completely and walks over to Melinas bed. 

She pulls Brianna long by her wrist. The taller girl follows. 

"Regina, baby look at me."

Johnna leans against the wooden end of Melinas bed and patiently waits for Regina to acknowledge her. When neither her or Melina stop their heated make out session, Johanna grows both impatient and wet. 

"You said Melina might have gotten infected too?" Johanna asks Brianna, who nods.

"The effects spread through body fluids," Melina giggles when Regina bites down in her shoulder and twists a hand in her underwear. "They shouldn't have kissed. I'm sorry I—"

"Hush. We'll figure something out... Regina!" 

Johanna clasps her hands together loudly, causing all girls in the room to jump. 

Reginas hazed eyes zero in on her. Her pink lips are wet and swollen and her hair is an uncombed mess. 

She blinks, waiting, while Melina sneaks two hands under Reginas shirt to roll her already hard nipples between her thumb and index finger.

"Do you understand what I'm saying?" 

"Uhu." Regina says quietly while she's being played with. "Yeah."

Johannas face softens. "Good. Tell me what you need."

"Melina." She smiles and instantly Melina attaches her lips to the side of Reginas neck to leave wet kisses down to her shoulder. She brings her own free hand between her legs to rub herself. "Feels good." 

"Can we touch them without getting the effects ourselves?" She asks Brianna.

"It can only be transmitted through body fluids. That means, no kissing, no eating out, no sex and no licking clean. Which leaves, uh, fingering if we are careful."

Johanna isn't a particularly big fan of being careful during sex. 

Melina, while Johanna is considering their options, is making heart eyes at her. Trying to lure her in for a treat. 

"I don't think Mel is far gone yet." 

"She will be, for Reg it took about five minutes to set in." 

"That's good. I have an idea, but I need your help." 

Brianna visibly preens at the idea. Her shoulders straighten and her hair bounces along with her excitement. "Okay. Anything you want." 

"Fetch me the pink shoebox under my bed." 

"Under your—?"

"Go, Bri." 

Johanna openly watches Briannas backside when she drops to her knees to reach under the bed. Her nightgown riding up to show her white laced panties. 

Then, when she is sure Brianna has gotten her hands on it, Johanna turns back to the girls on the bed. 

Regina has her eyes closed in bliss and moans quietly while Melina pinches her nipples under her top. Reginas own hand has disappeared beneath her waistband. Each time she bunches her hips forward her chest heaves with want. Her head falls back against Melinas shoulder, smiling dreamily. 

"More, please."

"More is coming." Johanna shushes her. 

Brianna holds the box out to her, knowing better than to open it without Johannas permission. She presses a kiss to Briannas cheek as a reward. Brianna melts under the touch.

When Johanna pulls back she works the lid off the box.

Brianna cranes her neck to see her what is inside. Johanna bites the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling at her adorably confused frown. 

"Is this another of your muggle things?" 

Johanna ignores the pointed tone in Briannas voice, she nods yes. 

Brianna can be suspicious of muggle technology all she wants, but this she will learn to appreciate, just like the cellphone Johanna introduced to Brianna and the Mays over the summer so they could keep better contact. 

While the wizard world has many perks which Johanna wouldn't trade for anything, there is things from home she couldn't part of either.

"What is that?" 

She takes out the first of her toy in the pile and presents it to Brianna with a grin. 

It is one of her first sex toys after she moved on from tiny bullet vibrators. It has a white round head and a long handle with the different function buttons. 

"This, Brianna, is a wand."

"That's not a wand." Brianna corrects her politely. "Wands do not look like that."

"This is what muggles call a wand, but don't be fooled, it still makes magic."

She lets Brianna stand there next to the bed with the box held in her hands while Johanna rounds the bed and pulls Regina off Melinas lap.

They each whine and complain. Melina is now also drunk on the fertility potion. 

Johanna snorts when they reach for each other immediately after being separated. Not that she cares, all she wanted was for them to lay side by side. If they want to kiss and touch each others tits while they're at it, she certainly wouldn't stop the show.

"Are you going to use it on them?" Brianna pipes out.

Johanna is working Reginas shorts down her thighs. She wriggles and hums in mild confusion, but doesn't seem bothered otherwise by being stripped. In fact, she barely seems to notice what's happening beyond Melinas chest, which she exposed by pushed the camisole up. She kisses between Melinas tits and down her stomach, up again, biting and nibbling on any skin that her teeth can catch. Her hands are draped around Melina, her leg slung over hers, grinding her front on Melinas thigh. 

Johanna pulls back Reginas ass far enough to create enough space to settle the wand between her legs. 

"Hold it," She says, guiding Reginas hand to the handle of the vibrator to keep it in place, before switching it on the lowest setting. "That's it, good girl."

Regina's lips pop open when the soft buzz of the vibrations rub against her clit.

She gasps, hand grasping onto the toy tighter. 

"Jo," She twists her hips and grinds herself against the toy. Her blue eyes rolling into her skull. "T-thank you."

"You're welcome." 

She leans in to kiss Reginas pink tinted cheek. While also reaching around her to rub Melinas shoulder. "You okay baby girl?" 

Melina is mewling in need. The front of her panties have a wet spot. Her gaze is unfocused and heated, she spreads her legs and reaches for Johanna, the other hand pinching her nipple. 

Johanna chuckles, taking the offered hand between her own to kiss the palm. 

"Don't worry, Brianna will help you darling."

"Me?" Brianna asks suddenly jumping from her spot next to the bed.

Johanna sends her a bored look. "Wasn't it you who left the fertility potion next to Reginas bed and then dropped her in Melinas lap?" 

"I— well," She stutters, fingers drumming on the pink box. "Eh, sorry?"

"Come here. Make yourself useful."

Brianna hurries to Johannas side in her eagerness to comply. She bumps into her, her pretty eyes sparkling despite the late hour. 

She still holds up the box between their chests, Johanna hums and skims through her small collection of sex toys. Muggle tools. Whatever these witches want to call it. She finds one of her newer more recent purchases. 

"What's that one?" Brianna asks when Johanna dangles it in front of her eyes. 

It is a vibrator with two ends, one to rub the clit and the other serves as a dildo. Johanna doesn't say anything as she exchanges the toy for the box. Brianna holds the toy like one would hold a hot dog, Johanna doesn't hide a smile while she closes the lid over the box and leaves it on the bedside table. 

She nudges Brianna with her hip to Melinas side of the bed. Giving her ass a firm smack.

"Go figure it out, I'm sure you can get creative." 

"Okay." 

Johanna sits down on the edge of the bed and watches Brianna scramble to do the same on the other side. Johanna absently fiddles with the edge of the lace on Reginas underwear. When her bare toes curl in the mattress and her hips grind harder against the toy, Johanna pulls on the fabric of her underwear until it stretches between her lips, the friction on her clit intensifies and she cums with a high pitched gasp. 

"There you go." Johanna hums, keeping the underwear taut. "Ride it out."

Regina frantically rolls her pussy against the vibrator while she trembles through her orgasm.

Melina is watching, squirming for the same.

"Brianna, stop staring and give poor Melina some attention." She tuts. 

"Right, sorry Reg is very distracting."

"Don't blame her." Johanna smirks, making sure to up the setting of the vibrator when Regina tries to move it away from her pussy. "No no, baby, keep it right there." 

"Oooh..." She curls her knees to her upper body and throws her free hand out for Johanna to hold.

Johanna takes it and kisses the inside of her wrist. Whatever she needs.

In the meantime Brianna has crawled in the bed behind Melina and rolled down her underwear. At first she doesn't use the toy, only letting her fingers wander to her lips. The wetness makes a filthy noise when Brianna rubs her index finger between them. Melina gasps, her arms grasping at Regina, pulling her in close for an open mouthed kiss. 

"Sluts." Johanna whispers, mimicking Brianna by leaning in behind Regina to nibble her earlobe between her teeth. 

Melina and Regina continue to make out sloppily. Regina gasping and shuddering, Melina whining and bearing down for more. 

Brianna complies and thrusts her finger inside of her, while she buries her face in Melinas shoulder. 

They all have exams tomorrow morning, Johanna should be more concerned for how long it will take for the effects to wear off on the two girls, but they are enjoying themselves too much for much concern.

"How long until it wears out?" She asks over the sounds of pleasure coming from the middle of the bed. 

Brianna tips her chin up to look at her, uer wrist continues to roll without a pause.

"20 minutes for the Thestral if they finish the full portion. Reg only had a sip before she noticed something was off, Mel will have even less in her system."

"Well?" Johanna asks impatiently.

"I am unsure. That's why I came to you."

Brianna takes a tighter grip on the sex toy Johanna had given her. She experimentally switches the button and her eyes widen in surprise at the strong vibrations in her palm. 

She licks her lips, slowly trailing the dildo part down Melinas chest and then her stomach.

There is a moment of hesitation before Brianna places the very tip against Melinas clit, but when she does she earns herself a long carefree moan. Melina curses and tries to grind up against the vibrator. 

"There you go baby, dear baby girl, isn't Brianna so good for you? Making it up with you?"

"Yes!" Melina rolls her hips to feel both Briannas fingers and the toy rub against her most sensitive parts. "Yes, yes please."

Growing bold, Brianna puts the toy mote firmly against Melinas front and keeps it there until her thighs are shaking and Briannas fingers are soaked with wetness. Only when she is on the very edge of her orgasm does Brianna remove her fingers and gently nudge Melinas thigh further open so she can push the tip of the toy inside of her.

"Bri? Brianna?" 

Brianna leans forward to brush her lips against Melinas cheek. All the while moving the dildo in inch by inch. 

"Yes?"

"You're so good. So good for me."

"Just doing my job, babe." She whispers hotly, and when the toy is nearly completely settled inside Melina, Brianna finally understands what the other handle is for. She angles the roy so that the other vibrating end is placed against Melinas clit. Making her sing. "Just doing my job."

Johanna loves the delicious sight before her. She takes it all in for a moment, knowing that in the morning none of them would be happy with this.

Regina might actually kill Brianna.

"Baby, are you feeling good?"

"Yes." Regina gasps, rubbing back against the wand. Johanna flicks a hair out of her face so she can look at her blissed expression better. "So happy." 

Johanna can't help but smile. "So happy."

While she is sure Regina is likely to pass out after the next orgasm because the bags under her eyes have reappeared in the short time they have all been in Melinas bed together, Johanna won't let her go without at least another orgasm. 

She takes over the grip of the wand handle and skillfully angles it so that it grinds against her more firmly. 

Regina moans long and leisurely. 

Her hands curl in the fabric of Melinas camisole and her ass is pressed back against Johannas front. Johanna kisses her again, softly, waiting patiently for her body to obediently reach its high.

Beside her Melina isn't doing any better. Being stimulated from the inside and out always sends her right on the edge.

She squirms and grinds, her head nearly knocks against Briannas when she throws it back and orgasms with a cry of pleasure. Her eyes flutter closed and her body goes perfectly still. 

"Oh good girl, look at that." Johanna grins, and finds herself rubbing the toy harder against Regina. "Look at Mel, look at her and cum for me."

Regina keens and orgasms as soon as the words leave Johannas sinful lips. 

They each work the girls through their shockwaves. While they have done this many times before, Johanna has never seen nor Regina or Melina have orgasms this long. Their bodies tense like a bow and their faces flushed with trapped heat. 

Johanna only knows it is over when Regina melts against her chest snd takes a lungful of air.

Melina takes even longer to recover. She turns around to wrap her arms and legs around Brianna unashamedly. The sex toy still buzzing inside of her. She takes a hold of it and angles it so that it also rubs against Briannas front.

With a pur, Melina begins to thrust her hips into Briannas, holding her close by her neck and begging her to attach their lips in a kiss. 

"I love you." She sighs, "Need more."

Brianna has also hooked her leg over Melinas wait. She locks eyes with Johanna long enough to see each others arousal mirrored in their gazes. Then Brianna lets her eyes flutter closed when Melina grounds her hips insistently. She exhales, nodding, "Me too." 

Johanna has begun feeling painfully aware of her own arousal. 

Regina is too far gone to do anything but comply when Johanna flips her onto her back and comes to straddle her waist. 

She is gazing up at her through her hooded lids. Looking like a disheveled dream with her cherry colored lips and heaving chest, her blonde hair a hallow around her head. 

Johanna smiles and tips her chin to make her look at her. 

"Wanna go again?"

Though wordlessly, Regina nods, buckling her hips so that the vibrator Johanna has hovering brushes against her front. 

Johanna tuts, shaking her head. "What do we say?"

"Please. Please Jo?" She squirms underneath her, hips rolling against Johannas. 

Though her impatience would usually be punished, today Johanna is understanding of the abnormal situation. 

She grins at her awaiting girlfriend and mimics Melina and Brianna by settling the vibrator between her and Reginas hips. They gasp and grind up simultaneously. Johanna scrambles for Reginas hands and keeps them intertwined on the mattress while they ride themselves against the vibrating toy, 

If the love potion doesn't wear out within the next minutes, Johanna will gladly continue go serve her girlfriends into the early morning hours, she will.

"You were right." Brianna gasps loudly, grabbing Johannas attention.

Johanna doesn't stop rubbing herself against the toy while she turns to look at her tousled girlfriend, rosy cheeks and tangled hair.

"About what?" She asks.

"The toys," Brianna sighs into Melinas hair, her hips rolling frantically. "It _is_ magic."

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it! Thank you so much for reading


End file.
